Why Did I Fall In Love With You
by Freakyducky04
Summary: "Aku tidak menyimpan dendam atas kematian Ibuku dan menghilangnya keberadaan Ayahku begitu pula dengan kekalahan atas wilayah kerajaan Ayahku. Aku hanya menyimpan perasaan asing yang entah kenapa tepat menyentuh perasaanku. seharusnya, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku dan kau berbeda. Posisiku Hanya seorang Dayang sedangkan kini, Kau, Kau adalah Rajaku" [CB/GS/M]
1. Why Did I Fall In Love With You 2

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You**

 **.**

 **Main Cast**

 **1.** Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

 **2.** Wu Yifan - Huang Zi Tao

 **3.** Tan Hangeng - Kim Heechul

 **With**

1\. Jisoo (BlackPink)

2\. Sandara (2NE1)

3\. Jinwoo (Winner)

4\. Mino (Winner)

5\. Other Cast (Akan bermunculan seiring jalannya cerita)

 **.**

 **Genre**

Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort

 **.**

 **Rating**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita asli milik aing, tidak percaya? Oh tentu saja kamu boleh mengakuinya. Tapi coba saja temukan ditempat lain, pasti ngga akan ada wlee. Seluruh cast semata-mata hanya milik Tuhan yang menciptakan.

 **.**

 **Warning**

GS untuk yang berstatus lelaki manis, ga suka GS boleh meninggalkan halaman ini. Hanya mengingatkan saja ya :) Oh iya cerita ini menggunakan latar Kerajaan yang satunya mode modern satunya lagi masih tradisional gitu.

 **.**

 **Summary**

"Aku tidak menyimpan dendam atas kematian Ibuku dan menghilangnya keberadaan Ayahku begitu pula dengan kekalahan atas wilayah kerajaan Ayahku. Aku hanya menyimpan perasaan asing yang entah kenapa tepat menyentuh perasaanku. seharusnya, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku dan kau berbeda. Posisiku Hanya seorang Dayang sedangkan kini, Kau, Kau adalah Rajaku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

\- **K** ehancuran **Y** ang **M** enyisakan **S** erpihan **K** enangan -

.

.

.

 _ **22 Desember 2005**_

 _"Kita harus mencari tempat yang aman untuk Yang Mulia Ratu Naya beserta Yang Mulia Putri Baekhyun. Yang Mulia Raja Seulkang, Bagaimana menurut anda?" Pria berbaju layaknya Kesatria tengah mengusulkan sebuah ide untuk mengamankan Ratu beserta Putri Tunggal milik Raja yang bernama Byun Seulkang._

 _"Apa kau yakin rencana itu akan berhasil untuk Istriku dan Putriku, Prajurit Kim?" Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dari nada bicara milik Yang Mulia Raja Seulkang, Raja itu duduk di kursi kekuasaannya sembari memijat pelan dahi miliknya._

 _"Hanya cara itulah yang bisa mengamankan Yang Mulia Raja Naya dan Yang Mulia Putri Baekhyun dari peperangan ini, Wahai Yang Mulia" Prajurit bermarga Kim tersebut terus meyakinkan Sang Raja yang tengah termenung memikirkan betapa beratnya untuk membuat keputusan yang dibuatnya._

 _"Pikirkanlah usulan ku yang satu ini Yang Mulia, Demi Istrimu dan Demi Anakmu aku akan melindunginya sampai nyawaku terenggut oleh ribuan prajurit Kerajaan Sie, Percayalah Padaku Yang Mulia" Prajurit berbaju Layaknya Kesatria tersebut menatap Yang Mulia Raja dengan tatapan yang Meyakinkan dan penuh dengan Kesetiaan._

 _Ya, demi Istri dan Anaknya. Akan Ia lakukan apapun walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sekalipun._

 _"Aku memerintahmu Prajurit Kim! Lindungi Ratumu dan Lindungi Putri Kebanggaan Ku, sekalipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Lindungi mereka dengan 25 Prajurit yang memiliki kekuatan setara denganmu. Lindungi mereka bagaimanapun caranya" Raja itu berdiri dari kursi kuasanya setelah mendapatkan Kesiapan dari Prajurit Kim, kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Istri dan Anaknya, walaupun ia berfirasat untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Ibu, Baekhyun ingin menjadi seperti Ibu jika Baekhyun sudah besar nanti, memiliki seorang suami yang seperti ayah dan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti dongeng yang selalu ibu ceritakan ketika menjelang tidur" Anak manis berambut kepang berwarna coklat kehitaman yang bernama Baekhyun itu terus bercerita tentang keinginan dimasa depannya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar ketika ia mengatakan akan memiliki sebuah kerajaan yang akan mengalahkan besarnya kerajaan milik sang Ayah. Yang dipanggil Ibupun hanya bisa tersenyum atau tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan bocah berusia 10 tahun itu. Namun, cerita milik putrinya terhenti ketika keduanya mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ketika mereka melihat siapa yang bertamu kekamar tersebut segera saja mereka - maksudnya - Ibu dan Anak tersebut berdiri dengan tegak dan kemudian menunduk, membungkukkan sedikit tubuh mereka untuk memberi hormat dan salam._

 _"Ayahhhhh" Gadis berusia sepuluh tahun itu berlari kecil menghampiri Sang Ayah, setelah sampainya ia, Putri Mungil itu memeluk pinggang ayahnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diperut sang ayah._

 _"Putri Kecilku, apa yang tengah kau lakukan bersama Milik-ku eoh?" Ucapan sang ayah membuat Putri kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menjauhi tubuh ayahnya untuk sekedar merajuk dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan penuh._

 _"Ayah, Ibu itu Milik-ku, ayah kan yang bilang sendiri jika di pagi hari sampai sore hari ibu itu milik-ku, sedangkan Ayah hanya akan memiliki Ibu ketika malam hari tiba" Baekhyun berbicara layaknya orang dewasa dan memilih beralih untuk memeluk ibunya posesif._

 _"Eih, bocah mungil ini sudah mulai berbicara dewasa dengan ayahnya eoh, apa Hyunnie sudah masanya menjelang dewasa ya?" Baekhyun tau ayahnya hanya menggodanya, tapi entah kenapa ia justru malah memberikan tatapan sengit miliknya walaupun sebenarnya itu malah terlihat menggemaskan._

 _"Hahaha, sudahlah Yang Mulia, Jangan terus menerus menggoda Putri Kecil Kita ini. Daripada terus menerus menggodanya, Aku malah mendapati dirimu yang berkunjung kemari, kalau boleh aku tau apa ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan?" Baekhyun mendongkak untuk sekedar melihat Ibunya berbicara dan menoleh kearah ayahnya ketika Ibunya telah selesai berbicara._

 _"Ya, itulah tujuanku kemari Istriku, ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku sampaikan padamu. Tapi, Baekhyun Putri-ku bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?" Ayahnya menyuruhnya halus untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya ikut dalam pembicaraan Ayah dan Ibunya. Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, tapi. ia dengan menurut, segera keluar membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat dan setelah 3 orang penjaganya mendatanginya._

 _Pintu Kamar itu pun tertutup setelah Putri kecil mereka keluar, suasana sangat telihat hening. Bahkan hanya detingan jarum jam besar yang terdengar dipojok kamar yang luasnya minta ampun tersebut._

 _"Yang Mulia Raja, apakah hal yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Apakah penting?" Wanita yang berstatus sebagai Istri dan Ibu bagi anaknya itu pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah merasakan suasana yang hening melingkupi mereka. Ratu itu mendengar Suaminya menghela nafas lelah dan mengikuti suaminya yang memutuskan untuk menduduki ujung ranjang milik mereka._

 _"Aku tak tahu harus memulainya darimana, Tapi, Ratuku. Bisakah aku mengandalkanmu dalam hal ini?" Raja itu menatap tepat dikedua irisan bola mata sipit jernih milik Istrinya dan menggenggam kedua tangan lentik nan halusnya._

 _"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Rajaku, tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Dahi bersih milik Sang Ratu itu pun mengerut pertanda bingung atas lontaran suaminya, Rajanya._

 _Raja itu mengeratkan genggamannya dan mulai berbicara dengan kalimat yang membuat Ratu itu melotot dengan sempurna, bercampur kebingungan, ketakutan, kekhawatiran, dan tentu saja kesedihan._

 _"Ratuku, tambatan hatiku, bahkan Ibu dari Anakku, bersiaplah. berkemas-kemaslah sayang. Pergilah dari kerajaan ini, Lindungi dirimu dan Putri kecil kita, tuntunlah ia dijalan surga yang penuh dengan tanah dan rumput hijau disertai bunga-bunga bermekaran yang dihinggapi banyaknya kupu-kupu. Jangan datang kemari sebelum kuperintahkan. Karena besok Kerajaan ini akan menjadi Neraka bagi siapapun yang mendekati dan masuk kedalamnya. Peperangan akan segera dimulai. Pergilah sayang, pergilah. Aku berjanji akan membawa kau dan putri kita pulang. Berkemaslah sayang. beberapa prajurit akan melindungi kalian dari belakang. Ingatlah perkataan ini Ratuku; Aku Mencintaimu dan Mencintai Putri Kita, Baekhyun. Naya, ingatlah janjiku. Aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu pulang bersama Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu sungguh" Raja itu menyatukan dahinya bersama dahi milik Sang Ratu, Air mata keduanya turun secara bersamaan. Tanpa diketahui bahwa anaknya mendengar dari celah pintu yang dibukanya sedikit. Para penjaga perempuan itu memegang bahu sang Putri milik Raja dan Ratu mereka. Mereka semua bertaruh demi melindungi kerajaan ini. Demi orang-orang yang baik._

 _"Ayah, Ibu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja bukan?" Tak akan ada tahu bagaimana kehidupan kerajaan bernama Aigreen ini. Putri Kecil itu hanya belum mewujudkan impiannya. Ia ingin menangis namun tak ada satupun airmatanya yang keluar, tapi hatinya merasa pedih dan sakit seperti disayat oleh puluhan pisau. Baekhyun mengeratkan baju indah berwarna putih didominasi oleh warna merah darah dengan eratnya. Ia merasa feelingnya tidak baik. Ia merasakan sebuah kekosongan dan kehilangan..._

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih, Kritik dan Saran diterima~


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You**

 **.**

 **Main Cast**

1\. Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

2\. Wu Yifan - Huang Zi Tao

3\. Tan Hangeng - Kim Heechul

 **With**

1\. Jisoo (BlackPink)

2\. Sandara (2NE1)

3\. Jinwoo (Winner)

4\. Mino (Winner)

5\. Other Cast (Akan bermunculan seiring jalannya cerita)

 **.**

 **2**

 **\- Untukmu -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **23 Desember 2005**_

 _"Ibu, apa ayah akan ikut?" Putri Kecil itu bertanya kepada seorang wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan Ibu._

 _Ibunya tersenyum kecil, namun tidak menjawab apapun,tangan milik Ibunya masih sibuk menyisir pelan rambut coklat kehitaman miliknya, sebelum menjadikan semua helaian rambutnya menjadi satu, sehingga membentuk layaknya ekor kuda rendah._

 _"Maaf, aku menganggu kegiatanmu Yang Mulia Ratu, Tapi, Barang-barang yang sudah anda suruh untuk keperluan selama diperjalanan telah kami selesaikan." 5 Penjaga Wanita itu berdiri secara berbaris, dan menundukan kepala mereka dengan penuh hormat, namun yang menginterupsi kegiatannya hanya 1 orang diantara 5 penjaga wanita lainnya._

 _Putri Kecil itu - Baekhyun - menoleh kearah belakang untuk sekedar melihat reaksi ibunya._

 _"Apa tidak ada yang tertinggal atau terlewatkan dari barang bawaan yang kuinginkan?" Ratu itu berbicara dengan amat sangat lembut dengan aura keanggunannya. Baekhyun selalu menyukai cara Ibunya berbicara, makanya disetiap waktu jika ia menghabiskan bebeberapa waktu luangnya bersama Ibunya, Baekhyun selalu mengajak Ibunya memberikan pendapat mengenai Impian-impian yang belum terwujud miliknya, hanya untuk sekedar mendengar suara lembut milik ibunya._

 _"Tidak ada Yang Mulia Ratu, semua barang telah kami periksa berulang kali, namun tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan, sesuai dengan pesan yang anda inginkan." Pelayan dengan usia sekitaran 45 tahun itu, sepertinya ia yang paling terlihat berumur dibandingkan dengan 4 penjaga wanita yang lainnnya, karna selayaknya saja, penjaga wanita itu adalah dayang dari Ibunya. Ia Menyakinkan Ibunya dengan jawabannya._

 _Ibunya terlihat puas, terbukti dari senyumannya yang sedikit merekah. Baekhyun dibuat tertular oleh senyuman itu._

 _"Baiklah, jadi kapan kita bisa berangkat?" Akan sangat tidak sopan sebenarnya jika Sang Ratu tersebut berbicara tapi tidak melihat kearah orang yang dituju, tapi ia seorang Ratu, ia bebas melakukan apapun, karna ini wilayah suaminya, Rajanya._

 _Dayang perempuan lain maju keluar dari barisannya menggantikan dayang yang telah berumur sebelumnya, kalau dayang perempuan yang satu ini belum terlihat berumur, prediksi umurnya pastilah sekitaran 20 tahunan, yang pasti jelas saja kalau yang satu ini dayang dari Yang Mulia Putri Kecil dari Kerajaan Aigreen._

 _Dayang itu masih setia menunduk, "Jika Yang Mulia Ratu dan Yang Mulia Putri Baekhyun telah siap berangkat maka secepat mungkin Yang Mulia Ratu dan Yang Mulia Putri Baekhyun berangkat." Dayang itu pun memilih mundur kembali ke barisannya setelah mengatakan jawabannya._

 _"Baiklah, Kita akan bersiap-siap berangkat, Baekhyun-ah. Kau siap sayang?" Ibu dari Putri Kecil itu bertanya Pada Anaknya._

 _"100 persen sangat siap Ibu, Tapi.. Apa ayah akan ikut juga bu?" Baekhyun ingin mendengar jawaban dari bibir tipis milik Ibunya._

 _Tapi Ratu itu menghela nafasnya berat dan mulai menjawab pertanyaannya, "Tidak Baekhyun, Ayahmu tidak ikut dalam perjalanan ini," Ibunya memejamkan kedua mata berwarna coklat miliknya._

 _"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lirih, diikut sertakan dengan wajah sedih dan tundukan dari kepalanya._

 _Ibunya menarik nafas dan membuka kedua matanya, "Karena ayah tidak bisa Baekhyun-ah..."_

 _Mendengarnya, Baekhyun semakin merasa kekosongan dan Kehilangan sesuatu dari relung hatinya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"_ _Apa_ _semuanya sudah siap, Prajurit Kim?" Diruang yang luasnya tak terbayangkan itu, duduklah seorang Pria dengan Kuasa penuh ditempatnya._

 _"Kami telah menyiapkan semuanya mulai dari yang terkecil Sampai yang terbesar, Yang Mulia Raja." Prajurit itu menjawab dengan tubuh kokoh yang tegak sempurna._

 _"Bagus, Lalu, Dimana Ratumu dan Putri-ku?" Raja itu mengernyitkan dahinya, pertanda bingung._

 _prajurit itu mulai berbicara kembali, "Yang Mulia Raja, Kami Mohon Maaf, Tapi, sebenarnya Mereka telah menunggu Anda sedari tadi dan tengah menunggu dibalik pintu keluar pintu Kerajaan ini Yang Mulia." Prajurit itu menunduk takut, karna takut atas kemarahannya, Namun yang Prajurit itu lihat melalui lirikan matanya, Raja itu berjalan melewatinya, Berjalan terus dengan tubuh penuh wibawa kearah Pintu Ruang mewah ini. Tapi, sebelum Raja itu membukanya, Raja itu benar-benar menunjukan kemarahannya._

 _"Apa kau sedang bergurau denganku, Prajurit Kim?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Prajurit itu, Raja itu segera membuka Pintu dan Berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa._

 _"Astaga, Nyawaku."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Yang Mulia Ratu, Yang Mulia Raja tengah kemari untuk menemui anda." Satu informasi disampaikan oleh Prajurit yang akan menemani Ia dan Putrinya dalam perjalanan misi pengamanan._

 _Ratu itu tersenyum, menunggu cemas._

 _"Ibu, itu ayah." Putrinya mengejutkan dirinya, Ia melihat arahan jari telunjuk Mungil milik Putrinya, Tepat kearah rombongan Raja, beserta Raja yang memimpin Jalan didepannya._

 _Tepat kesampaian Rajanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja, Putri Kecilnya melepaskan genggamannya pada dirinya, dan berlari kecil menuju Ayahnya._

 _"Ayah, Ayah. Kenapa ayah tidak ikut?" Putri kebangsaan Aigreen itu berbicara dengan mendongkakan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat wajah Tegas milik Raja yang dipanggilnya Ayah tersebut._

 _Raja itu tidak segera menjawab, melainkan mengeluskan rambut halus milik Putrinya, dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh milik Putrinya._

 _"Kukira, Ibumu telah memberitahumu, Bocah Kecil." Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan milik ayahnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ayahnya selalu saja menggodanya._

 _"Ayahhhhhh.." Baekhyun merajuk dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan ketanah bersalju yang memang sedang turun, menghiasi halaman Kerajaan Aigreen, yang memang sebenarnya Kerajaan itu dipenuhi oleh tanaman-tanaman berwarna Hijau._

 _Raja itu tergelak, tertawa kecil, diikuti rombongan Prajurit, namun mereka hanya bisa tersenyum gemas, menahan._

 _"Ayah tidak bisa Baekhyun, Tapi, Ayah berjanji akan menjemputmu dan Ibumu, ketika urusan ayah telah..Selesai.." Raja yang penuh wibawa itu, sedikit kehilangan harapan ketika mengatakan bahwa akan menyelesaikan urusannya, yang sebenarnya kita ketahui bahwa urusan itu merupakan Perang Perebutan Hak Kuasa, yang berarti Peperangan dengan Merebutkan Wilayah. Jika kalah, bukan hanya Wilayah Kerajaannya saja yang di ambil haknya, melainkan semua Warga yang tinggal didalamnya. Itulah mengapa Raja Aigreen ini melakukan Misi Penyelamatan Atas Istrinya dan Putrinya, Ia tak ingin kedua manusia bak permata miliknya diambil oleh Kerajaan Sie itu. Raja itu tidak akan membiarkannya._

 _"Tapi kenapa?" Dengan sekali lagi Putri itu bertanya dengan lirih, namun menatap kedua bola mata hitam kelam milik ayahnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, karna sedih._

 _Raja itu balas menatap dalam, sendu. Ia menatap dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah kepada anaknya, Putrinya, Kesayangannya. Dengan berat hati Raja itu memeluk tubuh Putrinya yang kini terbalut dalam Gaun berwarna Putih sepenuhnya beserta Jubah berwarna Coklat yang hinggap di tubuh mungilnya. Putri Kecil itu membalas pelukan Yang Ayahnya berikan tak kalah erat. Menumpukan pipi wajahnya kepundak keras ayahnya._

 _Ayahnya berbisik lirih, mengatakan dengan sangat jelas, "Baekhyun-ah, jadilah anak yang baik, Berusahalah dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri beserta Ibumu nak, turuti perintah ibumu, jalanlah kejalan surga, kupu-kupu akan menuntunmu baekhyun-ah, jika ayah tidak datang, tunggulah ayah selama beberapa tahun yang akan datang, tunggulah ayah baekhyun-ah, ayah akan menjemputmu dan ibumu, ayah mencintai kalian berdua dengan segala jiwa dan raga yang ayah punya nak, Ayah..." Belum selesai ayahnya mengucapkan kalimatnya, Raja itu menangis untuk kedua kalinya, kini matanya tak sanggup untuk terbuka, air mata terus berjatuhan, tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, Tapi, pelukan yang Putrinya berikan sedikit menguatkan dirinya._

 _"Ayah, Baekhyun juga menyanyangi Ayah, Baekhyun dan Ibu akan menunggu ayah menjemput kami, tak peduli seberapa lamanya itu, baekhyun dan ibu akan tetap menunggu ayah datang menjemput." Pelukan itu terlepas, sang Putri menghapus airmata milik sang ayah yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya, tidak raja itu bukannya cengeng, tapi, untuk saat ini entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sesak. Ia merasakan jiwanya kehilangan separuh. Mata sang Ayah bertemu dengan Mata indah milik sang Putri._

 _"Ayah, Baekhyun dan Ibu mencintai ayah." Putri Kecil berusia 10 tahun itu berucap kembali dengan senyuman indah yang menghiasi wajah cantik keturunan Ibunya, begitu indah, begitu polos, dan begitu suci._

 _Raja itu berdiri tegak, Menggenggam kedua tangan Putrinya, "Baekhyun, ayah bisa kan mengandalkanmu?" Raja itu bertanya kepada putrinya._

 _Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman ayahnya, dan membiarkan dirinya berdiri disamping ayahnya, Menatap lurus kearah Ibunya yang tengah berdiri dengan senyuman lembut namun sendu milik ibunya._

 _"Tentu, Ayah bisa mengandalkan ku, Mengandalkan Putrimu, Byun Baekhyun." Anak itu berujar dengan penuh keyakinan dan tekat gigih didalamnya._

 _Raja itu tersenyum, cukup puas mendengarnya, "Nah, Mari bocah kecil, Kita temui Ibumu yang cantik itu." Baekhyun tidak mengikuti ayahnya, Merenggut kembali dengan wajah cemberut, menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedadanya._

 _Raja itu tidak menghiraukan anaknya yang sedang mengatakan beberapa ocehan kecil seperti; ayah selalu saja mengataiku bocah dan kecil, atau memang nya aku kecil apa!._

 _Memutuskan menghampiri Istrinya, Ratunya. Raja itu mulai memeluk tubuh miliknya._

 _"Aku menitipkannya padamu, Naya-ah." Raja itu mengecup pelipis milik istrinya dengan lembut._

 _Ratu itu tersenyum dengan anggun dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau bisa mengandalkan ku untuk menjaga bocah kecil itu padaku, suamiku." Mereka berdua terkekeh kecil._

 _"Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu, Kereta kuda beserta beberapa Prajurit Dan Dayang telah siap!" Suara Prajurit Itu memberitahu mereka berdua._

 _Raja itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Istrinya._

 _"Sudah tidak ada kecacatan sedikitpun?" Raja itu bertanya dengan tegas._

 _Dengan penuh keyakinan dan Kesiapan, Prajurit itupun menjawab, "Tidak ada satupun kecacatan Yang Mulia Raja!"_

 _Baiklah, semua sudah siap. Raja itu berucap di dalam hatinya._

 _"Kudoakan agar kau sampai dengan tujuan, Ratuku,-" "Baekhyun." Raja itu memanggil buah hatinya dengan terkekeh kecil, melihat kelakuan sang anak._

 _"Apa?" Bocah itu sedikit berteriak, menjawab panggilan Ayahnya._

 _"Kemarilah sebentar." Ayahnya melambaikan tangannya, mengajak baekhyun untuk segera mungkin menghampirinya._

 _Sang Putri pun mulai menghampiri Ayahnya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah diturunkan._

 _"Apa?" Ketika telah sampai, Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada Ayahnya._

 _Senyuman terulas dari bibir milik sang Ayah, dengan elusan dihelaian rambut milik Putrinya._

 _"Baekhyun, kau akan segera berangkat nak, semua persiapan telah siap." Anak itu membelakan mata sipitnya, menatap ayahnya kemudian dengan sendu._

 _"Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi, aku ingin bersama dengan ayah." Baekhyun menendang kecil bongkahan salju dibawah kakinya._

 _"Ini," Ayahnya mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan wajah putrinya. "Untukmu." Baekhyun langsung melihatnya, melihat apa yang diberikan ayahnya kepadanya._

 _"A-ayahhh." Baekhyun merasa tak percaya atas apa yang diberikan ayahnya kepadanya, itu adalah boneka kecil yang dibuat dari jerami, seperti miliknya yang dahulu, namun sayang itu telah menghilang, entah kemana._

 _"Ayah menemukannya, ada dibawah kolong kasurmu." Baekhyun mengambilnya kemudian memeluknya. Setiap ia jauh dari Ayah dan Ibunya jika mereka sedang mengadakan urusan diluar Kerajaan, Maka ia akan memeluk boneka itu. karna boneka itu dibentuk menyerupai Sang ayah, Ibu, dan dirinya dengan dirinya yang berada ditengah dalam genggaman tangan milik Ayah dan Ibunya._

 _"Ayah, terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum haru untuk ayahnya._

 _Raja itu tidak menjawab apapun, sampai pemberitahuan diberikan lagi untuknya._

 _"Nah, Baekhyun pergilah bersama Ibumu, Turutilah perintah ibumu ya, jadilah anak yang baik. Oke?" Ayahnya memberikannya jempol sebagai tanda persetujuan._

 _Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya, dan mengikuti ayahnya._

 _"Oke ayah."_

 _"Mari yang Mulia Ratu dan Yang Mulia Putri" Prajurit itu membukakan Pintu kereta kuda yang memang sudah menunggu mereka beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Kedua Wanita Berharga itupun dengan perlahan menerima uluran tangan milik Prajurit dan mulai menaiki Kereta kuda tersebut, Diikuti dengan Baekhyun. Sih Putri Kecil._

 _"Bawa mereka sampai tujuan dengan aman Prajurit Kim!" Keduanya telah berada didalam kereta kuda berwarna putih emas itu dengan aman._

 _"Kami akan menjaganya Yang Mulia, Kami meminta doamu mengiringi perjalanan kami." Prajurit itupun melangkah untuk menaiki kuda tersebut segera mengontrol 4 ekor kuda menuju perjalanannya._

 _"Kami berangkat Yang Mulia." Prajurit tersebut mulai memacu Kudanya, Kereta kuda itupun mulai beranjak, meninggalkan Kerajaan Bernama Aigreen tersebut._

 _Raja itu melihatnya dengan sendu, Ia merasa ketakutan, ketakutan yang amat dalam._

 _Raja itu memilih berbalik untuk kembali memasuki Kerajaannya, Namun..._

 _"Ayah, Baekhyun mencintaimu Ayah, Baekhyun akan menunggu ayah menjemput Baekhyun dan Ibu ya.." Kemudian Putri itu kembali memasukan wajahnya kedalam kereta kuda tersebut setelah menjulurkan lidahnya. Meledek._

 _"Astaga, Bocah itu." Raja itu memijit pelan dahinya. Heran dengan tingkah laku milik Putrinya yang entah didapatnya dari siapa dan mana._

 _"Yang Mulia Raja, Kapan kita akan memulai Rapatnya?"_

 _Raja itu menghela nafasnya, dengan penuh wibawa dan ketegasan, Raja itupun mulai melangkah menuju Kedalam Kerajaannya kembali._

 _Setelah ini, semua akan berakhir dengan baik-baik saja bukan?_

 _Raja itu kembali menoleh sebentar kearah pintu gerbang kerajaan yang meninggalkan beberapa kejadian yang baru saja terjadi._

 _"Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Raja itu menyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

(Masih pada sabar kan yah, nunggu Baekhyunnya Ketemu sama Aa'nya. Beberapa Chapter lagi kok atau mungkin chapter depan ketemunya. wkwk, ini geh masih pada kecil ya baru pada 10 tahunan juga. Nanti yang makin modernnya ada di tahun yang entah keberapa. Hm.. Makasih juga udah sempetin rev/foll/fav. Dan memperbaiki penulisannya. Dan **Happy Birthday Baby Byunee, Byun Baekhyun.** Chapter yang special martabak telah ku persembahkan. Ugh, kritik dan saran diterima~)


End file.
